regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 09
Recap 21st May, 1511 Sami kills the unconscious Dwarves outside the Tomb out of necessity before leaving to get Jane. Jane then changes into the guard uniform and Sami is back to his normal clothes. Jane guards the entrance of the Tomb as the family head down the spiral staircase down into Duncan Spark'steel tomb with Sara praying to Martha for bravery before entering, and carrying a torch. At the base of the stairs is a corridor and a door. Maya finds a trap on the door and disarms it. The party enter the room and Maya is hit by many arrows. The party go defensively up the corridor towards the Skeleton Archers, in a conga line behind Sara's magic shield in wall mode. An arrow knocks Maya down. The party back up out of range. Sara heals up Maya and they leave the room. Maya picks the lock on another door for half an hour. Sami looks around with his Light Spell, and they spot a set of stairs. Sami carries the magic shield as his moves his light spell ahead of the party. The come across two statues on each side of a way to a staircase room and are suspicious. Maya looks arond for traps. The whole lower floor is pressure plated attacked to crossbow bolts. Maya bypassing the trap by crawling. Maya crawls over to the statues and sees they are mechanical underneath. Sami and Sara find a hidden lever, Sara flips it and all the pressure plate traps are disabled. The party move to the statues. The next room is a moat with a 3 zombie crocodile inside with skeleton archers on the other side. Budariousz crosses the moat and kills the skeletons. Bud kills the zombie crocodile with his polearm. Sami and Maya cross the moat to where Bud is. Sara goes into the northern room instead and finds a pair of fonts and a portrait of Duncan Spark'steel and a female Dwarf and someone else. Sara then joins the others across the moat. On the island in the moat is a crypt. In the stone coffin is a key around his neck and some golden rings. Maya takes the rings and key. Maya feels something magical about the rings. The family head to the northern room that Sara went went to. It is filled with sentimental items. The west room appears to be a shrine to Sayor. The east room is a forge. Sami casts Detect Magic in the room and sees the Rings are magical, the key isn't magical. The party leave the area and head to the front of the tomb again, rearming the traps on the way out. At the entrace they notice a door the large key would fit in. Maya looks in the keyhole and sees an army of skeletons. The family leaves them alone. The family leave the tomb with Jane and head back to the apartment they rented. They make their exit plans and disguises. Their disguises work and they manage to exit the city. They return to Yassi out in the woods. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes